Some of hard disk drive devices and recording devices using a flash memory of a semiconductor are being replaced with a magnetic tape device. The reason is that attention is paid to an advantage that a capacity is large and a cost is reduced (see NPL 1).
In order to increase a recording capacity in a magnetic tape device, it is effective to increase a track density (see PTL 1). In order to increase a track density, it is effective to narrow a recording width (see PTL 1).
Note that, in relation to the present invention, PTL 2 discloses a position error signal. Further, in relation to the present invention, NPL 2 discloses a solenoid.
Further, PTL 3 discloses a magnetic head suspension device including a base to which a magnetic head is attached, a frame for fixing a position of the head, and a biasing means for biasing the base toward the frame.
Further, PTL 4 discloses a micro resonance device for changing a resonance frequency of a micro resonator by causing a micro movable unit drive mechanism to mechanically operate two micro movable units on the micro resonator.